


I Can Hate You, After You Pay Me

by gala_apples



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Porn Watching, webcam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best part about being a teenager, Gabe thinks, is all the porn you get to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Hate You, After You Pay Me

[](http://photobucket.com)

Most things about having divorced parents suck. Getting allowance from two different parents isn’t one of them. Gabe quite likes the amount of disposable income he has compared to the rest of his friends. If he was a better person he’d spend it on good causes, like shelters or saving the dolphins or something. But he’s not a better person. He’s a teenage boy and nowhere in his job description does it say he has to be altruistic. Besides, it’s not like he’s hoarding the money, he’s not Scrooge McDuck with an entire room of gold coins to swim in. He is giving his money to people, it just happens to not be the orphans of Nigeria.

Aside from the benefit of not having to be a good person yet, one of the many good things about being a teenagers of this century is parents practically expecting you to spend your whole life enjoying technology. For his birthday his mom gave him a laptop, and when he took it to his dad’s his dad bought him a Wii. Not that he would tell his father, but the laptop is actually used far more often. That’s because the laptop has wireless internet, and on the internet there is porn.

Gabe considers himself a master of pornography. More importantly he is a connoisseur. Gabe samples mouths and balls and assholes like some sample wines or caviar. When he finds an actor he likes he sticks with them, searches out their entire history of movies and scenes because he trusts that vintage. Nothing is ever erased online, it’s brilliant.

The only problem is porn can be sort of static. It’s depersonalised, and not always in the best ways. Gabe deals with it for awhile, flips back and forth between normal porn and fetish stuff to break up the monotony. When he finally figures out the perfect solution he wants to smack himself in the face for not realising it earlier. All he needs to do is get into webcam porn sites. Sure it’s probably almost all solo artists, but he knows some websites have the people take orders, and if the guy is doing what he wants he doesn’t care that there’s no second man.

The perfect guy is at longandlankyandcut.com. Gabe likes all three of those qualities in general, cut cocks look nicer, and he likes someone as tall as him and full of ribs. In combination it’s even better. There are photos of a dozen men on the main page but one catches his attention immediately. The tiny blurb underneath that maybe one in ten would bother to read says his name is William. Beside the blurb is a blinking icon that says he’s currently online.

When the pop up box asks for it he types in his father’s credit card number. It takes a minute to process, and then most of the screen fills with a room, a text box at the bottom. He can tell it’s not the same room as where the photo was taken, even though they both have white walls, the lighting is too different. William is just as gorgeous as he was in his picture, Gabe is already sure it’s money well spent.

 _hi william_ he types. He’s never had conversations with his porn before, but this can’t be that hard. It’s much less intimidating than talking to a hooker face to face would anyway. Because really, that’s what this is, isn’t it? He’s paying a guy so he can get off. That’s pretty much the definition of prostitution.

William looks up into the camera, his hand doing something off screen. He’s probably logging out of a forum or something, he can’t spend every moment at the computer getting off the for the benefit of others. It’s definitely well spent, he looks even hotter in close up.

“Hi,” he says with a little wave. Gabe has to remind himself that’s not adorable. He’s a guy, and a teenager, and that’s a guy, and essentially a hooker; none of those factors allow for adorableness. “Can you see alright?”

 _for now_ Gabe types, _ask me again when we get to the good stuff._

William tosses off a flirty smile that has Gabe pressing his palm on the outside of his jeans. If this was real it Gabe would be embarrassed about being turned on so quickly. But this isn’t real, so it doesn’t matter. “Tell me, what do you think is the good stuff?”

_dunno. jerk off, fuck yourself with something? you look limber, can you suck yourself off?_

“Sorry man, can’t say I can. But I sure wish my mouth was on someone’s cock.”

Fuck yeah, dirty talk. A tiny part of his brain says of course, it’s not like William can touch him, he has to use other methods, but most of him just thinks fuck yeah, dirty talk. _i’d suck you too. we could 69._

William licks his lip like it’s not part of a master plan. “Fuck, my mouth would be all over your dick, man.”

Gabe types _my name’s gabe_ before he can stop himself, remind himself that William doesn’t care.

He tilts his head like he’s thinking, and a lock of his long hair gets caught on the wetness of his lip. It’s fucking obscene. “You know what else I’d do, Gabe? I’d put your hand on my ass.”

_you’d want me to spank you?_

William hesitates for a second, biting his lip. “I dunno if I’d want it, but if it was what I deserved I’d have to take it, right? Take all you could give me?”

Holy fucking shit. It’s so easy to imagine making William bend over. He clicks over to the other tab for a second, the main page of the website and takes a good look at William posing bent over, like he’s just fucking waiting for someone to come give him a smack. _once your ass was red i’d fuck it._

“Fuck yeah Gabe, I’d want it so much. Just red and aching for you.”

_can i see it? your ass?_

“It’s your ass when I’m with you. Gimme a second.” The screen tilts erratically as William carries the laptop away from whatever surface it was on. When he puts it down again it’s facing the side of a bed, plain blue sheets, no blanket. It’s settled further back too, he can see more of William when he moves into the view of the screen. He drops his pants and Gabe types in _niiiiiiice_ because Gabe has looked at a lot of asses in the last year he’s had the use of his dad’s credit card, and this one is fucking nice. Then William slowly crawls onto the bed, ass still aimed at the camera, giving Gabe a chance to see everything and yeah there’s really no choice. He has to unzip his jeans and let his dick out before he gets permanent scarring from the zipper teeth.

William seems to have the same idea. He rolls until he’s sitting up a bit, feet dangling off the side of the twin mattress, head propped up by the wall. His cock is as advertised, long and cut, not that he can see a lot of it with the way William’s quickly jerking himself. Gabe matches pace and knows he could come just from this, just from watching William jerk off. But he doesn’t want to yet, he’s not ready for this to be over. So he reaches out his left hand and types by muscle memory _do u have ne toys_

As it turns out, William has an entire fucking box of toys. And Jesus, Gabe only ever wants to have sex with professionals because he doesn’t even need to prep, he just coats the dildo in lube and shifts on the bed so he’s the right way with it. It means Gabe can’t see his ass as well, but it gives William the chance to brace is feet against the mattress. “Wish it was you,” William says as he pushes the dildo into himself. “Really fucking do.”

 _me too_ Gabe types quickly. If he could just be there, fucking him, it would be the most brilliant thing to ever happen to him. He closes his eyes for a second and imagines it, William’s actual moans filling his ears as Gabe fucks into him hard instead of the red silicone. Fuck, it’s so fucking good. He can’t-

When he’s able to open his eyes again, William is still fucking himself, but his legs are flushing. Gabe didn’t even know legs could blush.

“Oh god, Gabe, Gabe. It’s so. I wish you were-” When William comes he arches up like a human rainbow, only neck and heels holding him up. Gabe’s already come but his hand clenches on his dick at the sight. He hisses, too sensitive for that shit.

 _that was really fucking awesome_ he can properly type after wiping off his hand on a kleenex. The box is in it’s ever constant, proud position on the desk. He’s not sure how you’re supposed to end this shit. Gabe’s never had to tell a porn goodbye, or whatever. He presses enter without really looking at what’s he’s typing and there it is a moment later on the bottom of the screen. _you’re so hot. you could be a movie star._

“No, I couldn’t,” William says and leans forward until the camera is a super closeup of his hair. The screen flashes ‘redirecting in 10, 9,’ smoothly counting down to become a mirrored page of the main page. Gabe knows if he clicks William again he’ll just reterminate their session. But he can’t hold a grudge, not forever. Gabe just needs to remember to keep the personal remarks in his head next time.


End file.
